Microscopic Imaging: This module will provide equipment and technical assistance allowing members of the core to conduct quantitative analysis of cell and tissues using immunocytochemical, confocal microscopic morphometric and digital image processing approaches. The module will provide service contracts for the equipment, maintenance costs and dedicated research technical help to train interested investigators or directly perform specific research on the modules instruments. The module contains a Leica SP2 confocal microscope, an in vivo confocal microscope, Leica Diaplan epi-fluorescent microscope, equipment for quantitative microscopy and digital image processing, and equipment for microtomy and histology services.